Dream-Like State
by Bexxi86
Summary: Someone comes to visit Elena from the other side. Will things go as expected? Looking for answers may only give you more questions as far as the supernatural goes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Unfortunately. **

**I do, however, love you all! ENJOY!**

* * *

It all started with a dream, sort of.

I had fallen asleep early, around 7:30pm, because I was exhausted after dealing with Silas; the now mortal, 2000 year old witch, and Quetsiya (or Tessa, as she preferred) the other resident 2000 year old witch. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. That's when things got strange.

I sat up in my bed, looking around. Everything was the exact same as when I had fallen asleep, so I got up and looked in the mirror. I screamed when I saw what else was in the reflection. I saw me standing in front of the mirror, then behind me, I saw myself, still sleeping on the bed. I turned around to look for real, and I screamed again. I saw myself sleeping on the bed. I went over and tried to touch myself, but I felt nothing. I went to pick up my phone so that I could call someone, but I couldn't touch it. Nothing happened. I was starting to panic internally and started screaming for help.

"No one can hear you." I heard a familiar British voice say behind me. I froze. I knew exactly who that voice belonged to. I turned around slowly, only to be confused. There was no one there.

"Hello?" I asked catiously, wondering if I should run or not.

"Over here, darling." I heard him say from the other corner now behind me. I turned around and immediately my suspicions were confirmed. My breath hitched in my throat and I turned to run, but he beat me to the door.

"You are going to kill me, aren't you?" I asked, fear laced with my voice. A stray tear running down my cheek. He raised his hand to my face and I flinched backward, waiting for the pain. I closed my eyes so that I wouldn't have to see my own death. I braced myself, but no pain came. Instead, I felt a soft finger gently wiping the tear from my cheek. As soon as he touched me, I felt the electricity running from him to me. I slowly opened my eyes, only to meet the same chocolate brown of his, only a few inches away. "You're not going to kill me?" The smallest voice came from my mouth. I swear I saw a flicker of pain flash across his eyes.

"I didn't come here to kill you, Elena." He said softly, looking away. I immediately felt guilt.

"Then why did you come here? And where is here exactly?" I watched as his eyes drifted back to mine with an unexplainable emotion in them.

"There is a certain dream cycle that allows for communication. It creates a bridge, if you will. You have to have the timing perfect because it only lasts for a few seconds, but if it works, like it has, you could feel like you spend hours, days here, when its only 2-3 seconds in reality, just like a dream." He said, watching as I was still apprehensive and keeping my distance from him.

"Is this real?" I asked quietly.

"Very much so." He responded. I saw a glimmer in his eye, something that looked like… success?

"You still havn't told me why you are here." I said curiously. He looked at me and laughed a little.

"I came here to thank you." He said confidently, getting closer to me. I was beyond confused. I tilted my head to the side and looked at him in confusion.

"Why would you thank me? I helped kill you. I am the reason you are dead. I am the reason a lot of people are dead." I said, feeling the hot tears fall onto my cheeks. It was true, I was the reason why so many people were dead.

"My death opened my eyes a bit. When you go to the other side, there is no switch. I was forced to feel everything again. The way I acted for a thousand years, the wall that I had built, it was all a lie. My entire vampire life was emotionless. I never _lived_. When I died, I was angry at you, beyond angry, actually. As I proved when the veil was dropped. After Bonnie brought your brother back, I was jealous. He had his life back, a second chance, even after killing more people than I have (in a thousand years), in mere seconds." I sucked in a breath, not knowing he had actually killed so many. "But then, as I watched, wanting to know more, I realized that you and I aren't so different after all."

I looked at him shocked and confused. "How do you gather that?" I asked curiously.

"With my humanity on, I am a much different person then what you knew, Elena. I would willingly sacrifice myself for my family or those I loved, but still had enough self-preservation to try every other method before it came to that. When I was human, I had compassion. When I was turned, I lost a part of myself that I couldn't bear losing. Surely you remember what it felt like to lose something so important to you, then after you turn it off, there's nothing. No pain." He asked gently. I did remember, losing Jeremy, all the pain, the guilt. Then I turned it off, and I felt nothing, just as he said.

"What did you lose?" I asked cautiously, but I was curious.

"My brother, Henrik. Losing him was the reason my mother turned us into vampires. I was the closest to him. I also lost a part of myself during the transition. Something I didn't know how to live without, because it had been a part of me my entire life." He said sadly, a tear forming in his chocolate brown eyes. He knew what it was like, to lose a brother, or two actually. I remembered what it felt like to be emotionless and never wanting to turn it back on. In an instant, I realized that I couldn't blame him for his actions, it wasn't really him. But he had tried to warn us about Silas, a warning we should have headed.

"What was the other part?" My voice small, thinking of ways to apologize to the person standing in front of me.

"My magic." He said, letting a tear slip by his thick blockade. I was shocked. He was a witch? I knew his reasoning for turning off his emotions immediately. He had the most to lose. When Bonnie's mom went through the transition, she felt lost, empty. I couldn't imagine what it must have felt to him.

"I'm sorry." I said through sobs. "I was being so selfish about the cure. I should have listened to you, your warning about Silas, but I just wanted to be human again, more than anything. And look where it got me. Silas killed my brother, Bonnie's dad, shoved Stefan in a safe at the bottom of the quary, and killed countless other people. I shoved the cure down Katherine's throat, then Bonnie died bringing Jeremy back, and I'm still a vampire." I said, breaking down. "How many vampires died when you did?" I asked, not wanting to know the answer, but seemingly needing to hear it.

"You don't want to hear that, I know you don't." He said trying to avoid it.

"Tell me. I need to know." I said commandingly. He looked away at some non-existent place far off.

"I had sired over 800 alone, then whomever they sired, and so on." My breath hitched as I heard the number. Thousands of people, who could have been just like me and my friends, were dead because of me. All for nothing.

"I don't blame you, Elena. If the situation was reversed, I would have done the same. I was trying to hurt your brother, hurt you." He said, gently pushing my hair behind my ear. When his fingers grazed my face, I felt another shock, just like the first time. I carefully leaned the side of my face into his hand, relishing in the warmth and smoothness for just a moment. I pulled away quickly, as I noticed what I was doing.

"You really are so much different. I wish I had gotten to know this side of you." I said, before I realized what had come out of my mouth. He smiled, a genuine smile. He was breathtakingly handsome, I'd always thought that, but I had never seen him smile. Smirk? Yes; Smile? No. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I might still be alive if you did." He said laughing, trying to make the most of a bad situation.

"How long do we have here?" I asked, wondering how I would get back into my body.

"As long as you like. A minute, an hour, a week? It's all the same here. All you have to do is simply will yourself back." He said, looking sad, as if he thought I was leaving now. I took the opportunity (I didn't quite know why) to rest my hand on his shoulder, lifting his chin with my other hand to look at me.

"I'm not leaving yet." He looked surprised, and happy.

We stayed silent for a few minutes, just looking into each other's deep brown eyes, as if we were staring into one another's soul. In his eyes, I found guilt, sadness, pain, but the last one shocked me… it was a look of longing and desire.

"Kol?" I asked, bringing him out of his trance.

"Yes, darling?" I couldn't help but smile at the endearment he kept using. I always had a soft spot for accents.

"Why did you chose me to talk to?" I wondered out loud. I was confused, he could have visited his family, anyone, so why me?

"I was…" he paused for a second, contemplating what to say,"…drawn to you, I guess you could say. I felt this pull, like I needed to get through to you, and only you." He said, looking just as confused as I felt. "I've tried to get through before a couple times, but only sending messages, I tried to warn you about the younger Salvatore."

"You are the one behind the dreams of Stefan, the bad feeling?" I asked, clearly surprised. He had tried to warn me about my friend.

"They got through?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"I thought they were just dreams, but yes, they got through. Sometimes it was only emotions though. I told him truthfully.

"I didn't think they worked, you never reacted to them." He said, moving forward to get closer to me.

"I didn't know anyone was trying to get through to me from the other side, otherwise I would have reacted." I said, truthfully. He put his hand back up to my face, feeling the spark again. I leaned into his hand again, this time, not going unnoticed by him. He moved closer to me, lifting his other hand to my face as well. For some reason I felt the need to be closer to him. He was much taller than me, I only came up to his nose, but it seemed like the perfect height difference to me. I hadn't noticed that I had inched closer to him until I felt his lips on my forehead. For some reason, I felt the safest I had ever felt in my life.

"I haven't been able to feel anything since I died, yet I feel you now." He whispered into hair. I felt a tingling sensation run down my spine as his breath caught my ear. He leaned his forehead back on mine and I closed my eyes. Within seconds, I felt his lips on mine. I didn't pull away, instead, I leaned into him. It quickly got more heated and I drew back, looking over at my own sleeping form on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-" Kol began to say, but I cut him off by kissing him again. For some reason I didn't feel guilty about kissing him, I just wanted more. I pulled back to tell him something.

"Can we go somewhere else or are we stuck in this room? It's kind of awkward with 'me' laying there, sleeping." I said, a little embarrassed. He chuckled and held my hand. Within seconds, the scene around us changed. We were now at—wait, we were at the falls. But there wasn't any picnic tables or trash cans or railing.

"Is this the falls?" I asked quickly, looking around. There was normally teens at all times of night here.

"It is, but it is how I remember it, from when I was a human." He said, smiling while leading me to the edge of the falls.

"How did you do this?" I asked curiously, looking around. It all looked so real, yet neither of us could feel anything but each other.

"It could be anything you want it to be. That's the beauty of all of this." He said, smiling. I wondered if either one of us still had our vampire abilities.

I grabbed his hand and flashed to the top of the falls, pushing him against the rock face and began kissing him passionately. I didn't know what came over me, I just needed him.

I started unbuttoning his shirt and he pulled my shirt over my head, still kissing each other fervently. I hadn't felt this amazing…. Ever.

"Elena, you're sure about this?" He asked, pausing for a second before things went further. Was I sure? Yes. It just felt… right.

"Yes, I'm positive." I said, allowing his soft lips to crash back down onto mine. Within seconds, our clothes were discarded and we were exploring each other's bodies. His lips ghosted down my neck, landing on my pulse point, where he started nipping at it with his human teeth, before feeling his fangs slide out. He pulled away slightly, trying to shake the feeling.

"I'm sorry, I haven't felt any hunger since I died." He said, not being able to shake the feeling. I pulled his face back down to my neck.

"Drink, it's the least I can do." I said commandingly. Knowing I wouldn't take no for an answer, he bit into my neck. I had braced for pain, but only felt an intense pleasure, enough to make me moan. I felt my own vampiric features come forward. He pulled away and nodded for me to bite him. I tried not to but the pull was too strong. I bit into his neck. His blood was easily the best thing I had ever tasted. It was Euphoric. I heard him moan as he ran his hands down my body, picking me up and swinging my legs around his waist. I released his neck and began kissing him again, the taste of his blood and my own on our lips. Closing the distance, we were one. I had never had an experience like it. It was as if my entire body was on fire with pleasure. I felt whole. Complete. He was gentle, but rough at the same time. As we reached our peaks together, my entire world felt like it was going explode.

I collapsed next to him on the grass, laying my head on his shoulder. I looked at him closely, my hands ghosting his sculpted chest. My fingers ran over two raised scars over his heart. One looked old and one looked new. I moved my finger over the newest one, feeling guilty again. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing it.

"I can never be able to express how sorry I am, Kol." I said, a tear dropping from my eye onto his shoulder. He leaned up to look at me directly.

"Elena, there is nothing to apologize about. It happened, it's in the past. There's nothing we can do to change it." He said, looking almost defeated.

"What was the other one from?" I asked carefully, wanting to change the subject. I wasn't ready for the other one yet.

"Where my father stabbed me through the heart to make me a vampire." He said sadly. "Elena, we can't avoid the subject. You can't stay here forever, no matter how much I want you to. I am still dead, and you are alive." Tears began to form in his eyes. I held his hand tightly.

"We still have plenty of time. Why don't we make the best of it?" I said, trying to change the subject again. Tears forming in my own eyes.

"Elena, look at me." He lifted my chin. "Darling, you have forever. I lived a thousand years, my life should have been over more than 900 years ago. You are 18, and immortal. You have given me the best experience of my entire existence, and I couldn't thank you more." He said, cupping my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I own nada.**

* * *

_"Elena, look at me." He lifted my chin. "Darling, you have forever. I lived a thousand years, my life should have been over more than 900 years ago. You are 18, and immortal. You have given me the best experience of my entire existence, and I couldn't thank you more." He said, cupping my face._

"Kol, we are not done here, by any means. I know that I have to go back eventually, even though I prefer this to real life. I don't know how much you can see, but things are getting complicated. With Silas and Quetsiya, then Damon and Stefan. Kol, I can't go back to how things were after this. All they do is fight over me, and I can't keep leading them on, especially when my mind is elsewhere. What am I supposed to do?" I said, only speaking the truth.

"I can see everything. Elena, do you love them?" He asked hesitantly. I thought about it for a second.

"I love both of them." I watched his face fall. "But I'm not 'in love' with either of them." He looked up with a hopeful expression.

"Do what your heart tells you. I wish I would have been able to. Live, Elena, because no matter how old you are, death still comes sooner than you think. Don't make the same mistake I did." He said, pulling me on top of him.

"My heart is telling me live in the moment, with you, while I can." I said, leaning down to kiss him passionately. I closed my eyes and thought really hard. I opened my eyes as the scene around us changed. We were now laying in a bed, even though we couldn't feel it.

"Where are we?" He asked, looking around.

"We are at my family's lake house." I said, smiling at the memories of this place.

"It's beautiful." He said, looking out of the bedside window.

"I wanted to bring you here because this place is important to me. The only people I bring here alone are people who are equally important to me. I wanted to bring you while we have the chance." I said, watching his expression change, pulling me toward him to kiss me passionately.

"I won't ever be able to get enough of you." Kol murmured into my hair. Just then, I had an idea. I wasn't sure it would work, but it was worth a try.

"If I have my way, you won't have to." I said in a voice so low, only a vampire could hear it. He looked up at me, shocked.

"What are you talking about, darling?" He asked, more than interested.

"I'm going to bring you back, Kol." I said, jumping into his arms and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Elena, it's not possible." He said sadly, laying me on the bed.

"I'm here, aren't I? We can feel each other. I gave up thinking that anything is impossible in this world a long time ago. My brother came back, so can you." I said confidently, not wanting to believe it had the possibility of not working.

"Elena, this is a risk you can't take. You saw what happened after Jeremy came back, there are consequences to everything." He turned his head to look back out the window, longing to come back. Wanting a second chance at life.

"The difference is that I won't be using expression, like Bonnie. That is what killed her, she had too much power and couldn't control it. And I won't be using magic at all. You will." I said, explaining my plan. He looked at me curiously then shook his head.

"Darling, I haven't been able to use magic in a thousand years." He managed to say, eyes looking down.

"Have you tried, since you died?" I asked honestly. He looked at me incredulously, beginning to chuckle.

"I am still a vampire, Elena, dead or not. By nature my magic is bound. You can't be both at once." I looked at him, his brown hair disheveled. In an instant, I had a strange urge to place my hand on his chest, over the scars. I couldn't help myself, so I did.

I felt something surge through me, into him. Another spark, this time different though. I felt it come from my core, then go straight into his heart, through my hand. The shock made him gasp for air suddenly and I jumped backwards.

For a second, I watched him, breathing hard like he was in pain. "Kol, what's wrong?" Then, I heard it. The sound was almost non-existent to begin with, then became louder. I noticed him clutching his chest, but his breathing had slowed. I listened closer.

Sure enough, I heard it loud and clear. I recognized the sound immediately. It was the same sound that was coming from my own chest. A heartbeat. As a vampire, we still had heartbeats, just much slower than humans. His heart was beating again, the same pace as mine.

"What just happened, Elena?" He asked nervously, looking up at me, curiosity at a peak.

"I- I'm not sure, I just had this sudden urge to put my hand to your chest, then I felt this electricity coming from deep inside me, right into you." I said truthfully. His eyes lit up. Clearly he knew something.

"Impossible. I didn't think it would do anything." He said, shaking his head. I looked at him for answers. "In order to use magic, you have to be alive. I was killed, then killed again. I'm anything but alive." He murmured to himself.

"You know what they say about double negatives." He looked at me oddly, I continued. "Two negatives makes a positive, basic law of nature. You were killed, then killed again, equaling out the balance of nature. Now can you tell me what happened?" I asked, watching him calculate everything I was saying.

"You made me curious, so I tried something. I tried to channel you, since you are the only real thing here. When a witch dies, their powers get transferred onto something. It's usually a talisman of some sort, or even the ground around you, something that can guarantee your powers will be safe. Somehow, it seems that my powers were transferred to you. You couldn't access them, but apparently when I tried to channel you, they found their way back to me. But that still doesn't explain why my heart is beating." He put his hand to his head, like he was searching his mind for an answer.

"Kol, some things are best left unknown. What matters is that you now have a heartbeat, and I have my idea. Now I have a question. You're powers being inside me, could that be a reason as to why everyone said something was different about me? Bonnie said that she felt something strange when she touched me, and Damon and Stefan kept saying I 'smelled' different." I asked curiously. He looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"Darling, you've had a living part of me inside of you. My magic runs through your veins, I can feel it now. Since the moment I died, you would have seemed different to everyone." He began smirking. There was something I remembered about the old Kol.

"Quetsiya said something about every witch having an Anchor. I'm your anchor, aren't I? My family's blood runs through your veins. When you died to become a vampire, nature must have ensured that your powers be passed to something that would be around as long as you. A doppleganger. When you died again, completely, they were passed to me. You said yourself, it was a _living_ part of you, inside me. I just transferred that same_ living_ part back to you. That's why you have a heartbeat, Kol." I said excitedly.

"You are my anchor. I spent a thousand years wondering where my powers went, and all that time, I couldn't figure it out because you weren't alive yet." He said, more as a statement to himself. "That's how I could get through to you, Elena, we are bound by nature. You will always have a part of me inside you, and I will always have a part of you inside of me. Living or dead, we are connected." I smiled at the thought of our connection. It was two sided. I had always known that Damon and Stefan had a connection with me, because Katherine's blood turned them, but I never had a solid connection with them. Maybe that was why I never felt complete with either of them. The fates had different plans for me.

"Do you believe in destiny?" I asked him randomly.

"I'm a witch, darling. Of course I believe in destiny." I smiled as I leaned into his embrace. The new warmth and the calming sound of his heart beating slowly reassured me this would work. I felt the familiar pull to complete the process, as if the fates were pushing me into the right direction. I closed my eyes and thought hard. The scenery around us once again changed and we were back in my bedroom, my sleeping form still in the same place as before. I knew exactly what I had to do, as if it were engrained into me.

"Kol, I know what to do." I said looking him in the eyes. He still didn't think it would work. I knew it would. "Do you trust me?" He nodded. I held his hand closely and walked over to the bed where my sleeping form was. "Remember what you told me. Will yourself back to reality, and don't let go of me." I commanded. He looked apprehensive, Just as we were about to, I kissed him deeply, willing us both back to reality at the same time. Everything went black. I opened my eyes, recalling the events. I noticed I was laying on my bed, and I could feel it. Panicking, I looked over to my side, only to be extremely relieved.

* * *

**What do you think? -Bex**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing. What a shame. **

**Sorry my loves for taking so long to update! My life has been quite hectic lately! Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

He was there. It worked. _IT WORKED._ I could tell he was sleeping, and I decided to let him sleep. I'm sure coming back from the dead took a lot out of a person. I gently touched his face, feeling the familiar spark of electricity run through us both. He still had his magic. I gently laid my head on his shoulder, draping my arm across his sculpted chest and closed my eyes. What felt like seconds later, I woke up, noticing the sunlight coming through the curtains. I immediately recalled what had happened that night and realized who I was laying on. I sat up in my bed next to him, and watched as he began to stir.

He sat up and looked around a bit, then looked at me, bringing his hand up to my cheek, feeling the magic run through us both. His eyes widened as soon as he realized it was all real. Everything was _real._ He could feel again. Feel the bed underneath him, the warmth from the sunlight shining into the room. Within seconds, I felt his lips on mine, kissing me fervently.

"It _worked_." He said, marveling in the thought of being alive again. "You brought me back, Elena. How can I _ever_ repay you for this?" He said, holding onto me as if he were going to float away at any moment.

"You can start by never leaving me, oh and protecting me and yourself when we tell Damon and Stefan that I don't belong to them anymore." I said, knowing that they would try something when I did tell them. They didn't take lightly to rejection by any means, especially from me.

"Darling, I will never leave your side again. I will protect you for eternity, love. And now that I have my magic back, I have some extra tricks up my sleeve for when those blubbering idiots try to hurt you, or me." He said grinning sadistically into space.

"Kol! Nothing that will kill them, alright?" I said urgently. He looked at me, pleading. I looked sternly back at him, and he conceded. I remembered something that I needed to do, as a safety precaution. "Can you get the fire started really quick, I need to do something before we go." I said as he nodded and in an instant the fire in the fireplace was burning. He winked at me and I laughed, running upstairs. Moments later, I came back downstairs with a small duffel bag.

His eyes widened when he saw what was inside, cringing at the thought of seeing one of those again. It was the rest of the white oak stakes, including the one that killed him.

"They gave them to me for safe keeping, knowing that I would never 'destroy' them or hand them over to an Original." I told him, who was still staring at the one that had killed him, his blood still staining the tip. I picked it up and threw it into the fire, which created extremely big flames. Soon it was turned to nothing but ash. I threw the rest of the bag into the fire, hearing the stakes crackle as they burned to ash. "They are gone. You have nothing to worry about anymore, Kol. And if you want we can scatter the ashes into the ocean, so that there is no more to use for the daggers either." I told him, still staring at the fire.

"You destroyed them, for me." He said unbelievably. I looked up at him and pulled his face down to look at me.

"I just brought you back to life, I had to get rid of the one weapon that could kill you again. Now I know you will be safe." I told him, relief washing over me as I realized he would never die again.

"Now you really have to stay by my side, because there are still things out there that can kill you, very easily." He said, putting his arms around me tightly, not wanting to let go.

"What would you call us? Because I think that boyfriend and girlfriend wouldn't do much justice considering what we just went through." I said, truly wondering what we were.

"I agree, it seems we have already passed that stage. Even though we have only been together technically since last night, we have been bound for more than a thousand years. I am not exactly sure what to call us, but I know that I will be by your side for eternity, if you will have me. **любовница** " I wondered what he said at the end. I knew it was in a different language, I just didn't know which.

"What did you say? And what language was it in?" I asked curiously, he looked at me, smiling. Apparently he hadn't known he did it.

"My apologies, darling. I have a tendency to slip into different languages without knowing it. It was the Bulgarian equivalent for soul mate. From your family's native language." I looked at him incredulously. It fit perfectly. He smiled widely, knowing that I liked it. He kissed my forehead, whispering something in Latin and I felt a strange tingling sensation run over my body.

"What was that?" I asked curiously. He looked down at me in pride, still relishing in the fact that he had his magic back.

"It was an ancient protection spell, darling. If I'm correct, it should allow you to be almost as invincible as me. It was part of the spell my mother used to turn us into vampires." He bit into his wrist and held it up for me to drink. "Go ahead, darling, it will complete the spell." I bit down over his own bite marks and began to drink, feeling an incredible sensation spread through my body. I felt strong. After I had plenty, I pulled away looking at Kol as he watched my vampire features retreat. "Feel any different, love?" He asked.

"I feel… stronger." I said truthfully. He looked relieved.

"That's because, for all intensive purposes, you are pretty much almost as strong as I am. You should now have more abilities than before. You should be faster, stronger, you might even be able to compel vampires. I'm not entirely sure of the extent of it all, considering it's never been done before." I looked over at him smiling brightly.

"So you basically made me an honorary Original?" I asked laughing. He started laughing too and nodded his head.

"I guess you could call it that, darling. Welcome to the family." He said kissing me. In seconds, he had me pressed against the wall, kissing me passionately. Then we heard a noise outside the door. Before we could fully break apart, the door was open with an angry Damon walking in. Kol quickly moved so that he was in front of me, blocking me from anything Damon was about to do.

"Get away from Elena! Last time I checked, you were dead! Ho

How the hell are you here and what were you doing with her?!" Damon said, flashing over to get me, but Kol was quicker, pushing him out of the way.

"Damon, I brought him back, last night." I said, moving to stand next to Kol. Damon stared at me with hurt and anger in his eyes.

"And how did you do that, you aren't a witch! And Bonnie's dead." Damon exclaimed, making Elena feel the pain from Bonnie's death.

"It's a long story." I said truthfully.

"Why would you bring _him _back, Elena? You were the one who had him killed in the first place! I thought you were smarter than that! He's probably compelled you and is planning on killing you at any moment for revenge!" His words angered me, but apparently not as much as they angered Kol.

"Damon. He would never hurt me. And he didn't compel me." I said, stepping in front of Kol. I grabbed Kol's hand and that set Damon off completely. He threw me out of the way, with me landing 10 feet away, a piece of the broken chair that I landed on, sticking through my stomach. It was wood. I let out a soft cry as I watched the two fighting. Kol heard it immediately and threw off Damon with magic before rushing over to me, pulling the wood out of my stomach. It healed almost instantly, but still hurt a great deal. It had grazed my heart. Kol made sure I was okay before going and picking Damon up by the neck.

"You dare hurt Elena one more time and your heart will no longer reside in your chest. You could have killed her." Kol was seething. I could literally feel the anger rolling off him in waves. Before I knew it Damon was on the ground clutching his head as he yelled out. I flashed over to Kol and grabbed his arm, motioning for him to stop. Damon stopped yelling immediately and looked up at us in defeat.

"What the hell did you just do to me?" He asked breathing hard from the pain.

"Just a little thing called magic." Kol said, smirking. Damon looked up at him in shock.

"Walk in on my girlfriend making out with a dead original, who she apparently brought back from the dead, who happens to be a witch as well, and see that my girlfriend is now choosing him over me. Great way to start the day." Damon said sarcastically. "Can you please just, get out of my house." He was kicking me out. I didn't have another house to go to. I felt Kol squeeze my hand and I quickly flashed around the room with my bag, putting all of my few personal things in it and looked at Damon angrily before Kol and I flashed out of the house. He stopped me in the middle of the woods. I was already crying.

"He almost killed me, Kol." I said to him, tears rushing out of my eyes. He looked down at my blood covered shirt and noticed where the wound was. "It grazed my heart."

"I guess you are more invincible than we originally thought, darling. That _should_ have killed you. Now come with me, I have a few people I need to go haunt before I take you home." Take me home? Didn't he know that I burned my house down?

"I burned my house down." I said in a small voice. He looked at me and laughed a little.

"I know, darling. I was talking about _my_ home." He said. OH. So he was going to let me live with him? I mean I hadn't thought that far ahead I guess. "Or should I say, _our_ home?" I smiled.

* * *

**P.S. Don't forget to review! -Bex**


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't wait to see _our_ home." I said, putting emphasis on 'our'. He smiled brightly. He grabbed my hand and we flashed away at top vampire speed, ending up at the Mikaelson mansion within seconds.

"Don't worry, darling. No one is here, I just wanted to get my car. My family is currently residing in New Orleans." He said, opening the garage by keying in the right code. I gasped when I saw what his car actually was. It was a gunmetal grey Aston Martin Vanquish. He saw me gaping and laughed as he grabbed the keys off the wall.

"Surely you didn't think I had an SUV, now did you?" He said laughing as he opened the passenger side door for me. I climbed in and sat down on the smooth Italian leather seats, putting my bag at my feet. I knew they were rich, but damn.

"You should probably let your brother know that you will be out of town for a few days. We will see him as soon as we get back, if that's okay, darling?" I nodded and pulled out my phone to send a text to Jeremy letting him know that I would be back in a couple days. He responded back by saying he was going to the lake house with Matt anyways and to have fun.

"So we are going to New Orleans?" I asked as we got onto the highway south, with no regards to traffic laws or speed limits at all. I had grown to enjoy the faster paced lifestyle of a vampire anyways.

"Yes, darling. I know that my siblings aren't on the top of your list of people to see, but it is something I need to do. And you might be quite surprised as to who is with them." Kol said, smirking.

"I know, and I guess I might need to get used to them now. Wait, who is with them?" I asked suddenly curious as to whom he was referring to.

"You will see, love. And don't even try, I'm not giving it up until we get there." I pouted my lips, but no response.

After driving for 12 hours, talking about random things the entire time, getting to know each other better, we had arrived. He pulled into the driveway of a huge mansion, even bigger than the one in Mystic Falls.

As we parked he told me to go up to the door first and tell them that I brought someone they would want to see. I nodded and walked up to the door, ringing the doorbell. I was nervous. I heard someone opening the door and was relieved to see it was Elijah.

"Elena, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Elijah said as graceful as ever.

"Is everyone home?" I asked quickly and nervously.

"Yes, why?" He asked quickly.

"I brought someone you all might like to see. If you could get everyone down here. It's important." I said. He noticed the nervousness in my voice and quickly called for Klaus and Rebekah to get downstairs. They had all flashed downstairs within seconds and my eyes widened as I noticed who was holding Klaus's hand.

"Caroline?" I asked quickly, I knew she would end up down here sooner or later with him, but I didn't expect it to be this soon.

"Hi, Elena." Caroline said nervously.

"You said that you brought someone you wanted us to see, Elena?" Elijah said, making my mind revert back to the important talk at hand. I gave Caroline the 'we'll talk later' look.

"I looked back at the door and said 'It's time". Kol stepped inside in a flash. Gasps came from everyone, except me of course.

"Kol?" Rebekah said first, flashing over in front of him.

"Hello, little sister." Kol said a bit coldly, hugging Rebekah, tears forming in her eyes.

"How are you here? You were—" Elijah spoke but Kol interrupted him.

"—Dead, I know. Elena brought me back." Kol said looking at Elijah angrily, then reaching for my hand. He pulled me to his side and kissed my temple. I wondered why he was angry with Elijah.

"How—"

"How is not important, what is important is that I am back and that none of us now have a way of dying." Kol said. "Don't worry, I will explain later how I got back."

"What do you mean we have no way of dying?" Klaus asked him, still shocked by his presence.

"I burned all of the white oak stakes. Kol watched me do it." I spoke up. All of the Originals looked at me at once. Caroline's eyes looked like they were going to bug out of her head.

"You burned them all? Every last one, even the one our mother made?" Rebekah asked quickly.

"She did, Rebekah. I watched them burn, and we scattered the ashes." Kol said, wrapping his arm around my waist. Klaus' eyebrow raised as he watched Kol's reactions to me.

"You two have had a long trip, why don't we sit and have some drinks, it is getting quite late." Elijah said, trying to calm the atmosphere. This made Kol flash another glare his way.

We all moved to the living room area while Elijah poured everyone a glass of bourbon.

"So, Elena, tell us how you managed to contact Kol on the other side?" Klaus asked as he took the glass from Elijah.

"He contacted me. He created a bridge into one of my dream cycles, pulling me into what I guess was considered some type of limbo. We stayed there for over a day, but in reality it was only a few seconds. When I came back, I brought him with me." I said truthfully, just leaving out some major parts.

"So that's it, you just brought him back with you?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"It wasn't that simple. We figured something out while we were in this 'limbo' as Elena called it. She is my anchor." The three other siblings look shocked.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Caroline asked quickly, clearly confused.

"I was a witch before I turned into a vampire. Every witch has an anchor, something that their powers pass on to if they die, something that will last. It is usually a talisman like a necklace, gem, or rock. When I died, my powers got passed down the line of dopplegangers. When I died again, as a vampire, my powers cemented themselves into Elena. She couldn't access them, and she didn't know they were there. Until I tried to channel her and she somehow pushed my magic back into me. As soon as she did, my heart started beating again. That's how I was able to get back." Kol explained. Everyone still looked shocked.

"Wait, so you got your magic back? But you're still a vampire?" Klaus asked quickly. Kol grabbed my hand and all the lights went out in the entire house. Less than a second later, every candle and fireplace sprung to life.

"And Elena is your anchor? I've never heard of a person being someone's anchor before. That would mean that you and her are-?" Elijah started.

"Bound, yes." Kol said, smiling at me. I smiled gently back at him as he grabbed me and sat me down on his lap.

* * *

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Review. Please? I need a little extra encouragement at the moment.- Bex**


End file.
